Nine Dark Circles
Introduction The Nine Dark Circles are the elite soldiers of Rakuen who answer only to their king, Konton. Members 'Rin' A young man with Mop black hair and yellow eyes while carrying a ninjato who is known as 1st Circle: the Limbo and newest member. Midarana A promiscuous girl with back-length black hair, a curvaceous, mature body, and emerald-green eyes who is known as the 2nd Circle: The Lust 'Okui' A Behemoth of Man who is eight feet tall and several hundred pounds of fat with shoulder length brown hair and black eyes who is known as the 3rd Circle: The Gluttony Yoku A greedy man that's older and taller looking man, with spiky brown hair, several piercings, and blue eyes known as the 4th Circle: The Greed Gekidō An Bald man with pale skin, who has gray eyes, who is known as the 5th Circle: The Wrath 'Itan' A kind, young man with shoulder length coal-black hair and fiery red eyes that is known as the 6th Circle: The Heresy. On the back of his robe, written in black, was the kanji for the word 'hellfire.' Boryoku A Man that is known as the 7th Circle: The Violence Sagi A man who is apparently the longest-serving member of the Nine Dark Circles. He is a lanky man with blue eyes, shoulder length silver hair. He is know as the 8th Circle: The Fraud. 'Uragiri' The Leader of the Nine Dark Circles who is known the 9th Circle: The Treachery. He is a pale-skinned man with slicked-back dark hair and blue eyes. Group Strength The Circles are among the most powerful characters in the entire series at the moment, even though they haven't actually been seen in action yet. Chitsujo himself recognizes them to be the third biggest threat to the Alliance behind Konton and the Acts of Chaos and that the only reason they aren't involved at the moment is because his own elite soldiers, the Seven Saint Warriors, are keeping them in check. Sagi even stated to Zeref Dragneel, that should the elites of Rakuen and the elites of Menou fight, they would destroy an world. Two members, Itan and Yoku, singlehandedly killed the entire Edolas Royal Army and most of Edolas Fairy Tail, captured the highest ranking officers for indoctrination, and grievously injured King Mystogan. Later, Yoku was shown to have leveled an entire forest with a single attack. He later punished his own Court, a group that's incredibly powerful in their own right, showing that the gap between Court members and the Circles is very wide. Courts Each of the Nine Dark Circles have a Court of Elite Soldiers working under their command. According to Chitsujo, who was speaking to Nico Robin at the time, Court members are strong enough to fight direct subordinates of the Four Emperors, like Jesus Burgess and win, who in the past was defeated by Sabo, the commander of Alliances Second Division, which leads to suspect there are those who could be on the level of a commander of the Alliance. Chitsujo even added they could match a member of the Akatsuki (all S-Rank Ninja), and a few of them could be even stronger than that, before adding that it would take an elite Jōnin or one of the Kage to defeat one of them. He also added that they could fight on with S-Class Wizards, Wizards Saints and Soul Reaper Captains. Rakuen's Chief Tax Collectors Is Court the under command of Yoku. As it is suggested their main duty is to collect the taxes from their Kingdom. 'Itan's Court' Itan has one lone Court member, Yūko. Itan treats her rather friendly, and doesn't demand much formality. One of her main duty's is to watch a local orphanage Itan frequently visits. Trivia * The name of this team is directly inspired by the Nine Circles of Hell from Dante's Divine Comedy. ** According to series creator ND2014, each member is based off of one of those circles: *** Rin is based off the 1st Level: Limbo *** Midarana is based off the 2nd Level: Lust *** Okui is based off the 3rd Level: Gluttony *** Yoku is based off the 4th Level: Greed *** Gekidō is based off the 5th Level: Wrath *** Itan is based off the 6th Level: Heresy *** Boryoku is based off the 7th Level: Violence *** Sagi is based off the 8th Level: Fraud *** Uragiri is based off the 9th Level: Treachery Category:Watcher's Race Category:Coalition Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Rakuen Category:Nine Dark Circles Category:Watcher's World